bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade
Masquerade is a major antagonist in the anime series. He is a Darkus brawler, and a member and mastermind of The Doom Beings. He is shown as someone who manipulates others, recruiting Chan Lee, Julio, Klaus, Billy, Komba, and many minor characters to destroy the Battle Brawlers. However, he turns good after Dan defeated him during their final battle in episode 38, and reveals himself to be the male-and-evil seperated personality inside Alice Gehabich. Appearance Masquerade wears a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Bakupod). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest, however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He has what seems to be golden blond hair that is in some sort of spike pattern that really doesn't have a real pattern at all. Masquerade also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. Character Masquerade initially appeared to be stealing Bakugan all over the world and manipulating his victims into using Doom cards. When Dan battles him in an effort to halt this, Masquerade witnesses Drago's power and becomes intrested in him. He has his minions battling the brawlers (lending his Guardian Bakugan Reaper to Darkus-using ones). He is disappointed by Reaper and replaces him with the bakugan of greater potential, Hydranoid (sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension). Masquerade's goal was to make his Hydranoid evolve to make it the ultimate Bakugan, so he could acquire the Infinty Core and bring it to Naga. He did this mainly by using Doom Cards which send the opponent's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He was the Number One Brawler ranked online which made this goal far much easier to attain since everybody challenged him trying to gain his spot. To get rid of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, which started to become a problem, he recruited the top ranked brawlers in the world, Klaus, Chan Lee, Julio, Komba, and Billy. After they all failed in their task Masquerade punished them by sending each of their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, which evolved Hydranoid into Dual Hydranoid. He is shown to be very cruel as he banished two of his Bakugan (Laserman and Reaper) to the Doom Dimension. During a battle, he sent Dan to the Doom Dimension because Dan didn't want to lose Drago. Later, he battled Dan's friends, and they lost on purpose. He also battled Joe Brown and Wavern for the Infinity Core, but lost. After that he went into the Doom Dimension himself to face the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra, where he faced an illusionary Alice. He defeated her and Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid.He later lost to Dan Kuso and reformed,having Alice revealed as his host/alter ego. After that, he made one final appearance helping Dan defeating Centorrior and Druman, after which he leaves Alice. Before disappearing, however, he gave her his Alpha Hydranoid. He appears briefly in the episode of New Vestroia named "Shadow Attack", and he encourages Alice to battle Shadow Prove instead of running away when Alpha Hydranoid tells Alice not to apologize as he'll see it as a sign of weakness, followed by an image of him. He appears as a ghost-like image in this episode, probably due to the fact that his mask was destroyed at the end of the original series. Masquerade's identity After Dual Hydranoid became Alpha Hydranoid he challenged Joe to a battle for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to brawl him instead. After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, and he—became a she, revealing Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade, and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade. This also explains why Masquerade always knew where the Battle Brawlers were, because she was Masquerade. She left the others because of guilt {even though everybody was forgiving Alice, because it had not been her fault}. In one episode, however, she hears Dan and decides to save him by wearing the mask again—for the last time. Using Masquerade's portal mechanism, he saves Dan and Drago in time from the Pyrus and Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. Then she decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group and teams up with Masquerade's Bakugan, especially Hydranoid. Alice had turned into Masquerade when she enters her grandfather's lab, and the negative energy from the Silent Core infiltrates his lab. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Darkus Reaper but he sent it to the Doom Dimension and was replaced by Hydranoid. He also is capable of speaking with Alice within her mind as shown in episode 32 of New Vestroia. Bakugan * Darkus Reaper (First Guardian, sent to the Doom Dimension, later freed) * Darkus Hydranoid (2nd Guardian Bakugan, brought to alice in Episode 44) ** Darkus Dual Hydranoid (Evolved Guardian- Evolved in Episode 26) ** Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Further Evolved Guardian- Evolved in Episode 37) * Darkus Centipoid * Darkus Laserman (Sent to the Doom Dimension later freed) * Darkus Siege * Darkus Wormquake * Darkus Mantris Trivia *Presumably Masquerade is a very strong brawler after Dan as he has defeated every opponent he faced (he has lost two battles due to unfair or oddly advantage, eg: lost to Joe due to Wavern having the Infinity Core, Dan and Shun teaming up) and presumably is the second most talented Bakugan player in the first season. *He is the only character to defeat all of the Brawlers. *A character similar to Masquerade is Marduk, a character from the Bakugan Video Game. Both are Darkus-using brawlers, who happen to be the main rivals of the main character (Dan Kuso for Masquerade and the player character for Marduk. Both also wield incredibly powerful and seemingly evil Bakugan). *Masquerade and Spectra are very similar: They are both Dan Kuso's masked rivals, they are both have a relation to one of Dan's teammates (Masquerade is Alice's alter ego and Spectra is Mira'sbrother), they both get an offer to join the Brawlers but refuse, and they both help Dan fight against a major/main antagonist (Masquerade helps Dan fight against Druman and Centorior and Spectra helps Dan fight against King Zenoheld) and they both want their Guardian Bakugan to become the Ultimate Bakugan through evolution (although Spectra uses artificial means). They also both take off their masks and join the brawlers. Also each of their Bakugan has evolved twice: Hydranoid to Dual Hydranoid then Alpha Hydranoid, Viper Helios evolved to Cyborg Helios then to Helios MK2. Gallery Anime File:Masquerade..jpg File:Masquerademask.gif File:Masquerade.jpg File:Masquerade_Reaper.jpg File:Mask.jpg File:Hqdefault.jpg|Masquerade in the Doom Dimension File:Alice.jpg|Alice when she was revealed to be Masquerade File:Alice_and_Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade telling Alice see doesn't need him. File:Alice_Masquerade_Mask.jpg|Alice deciding whether or not to be Masquerade File:Alice_Into_Masquerade.jpg|Alice turning into Masquerade File:Malicesquerade_edited.jpg|Alice with Masquerade's image over her own File:Malicesquerade2_edited.jpg|Alice, again with Masquerade's image over her's File:Masqerade_Screen.JPG|Masquerade and Hydranoid File:Masqerade_Screen_2.JPG|Maquerade and Dual Hydranoid File:Masqerade_&_Alpha_Hydranoid.JPG|Masquerade and Alpha Hydranoid 0b29865b151640_full.jpg bakugan-battle-brawlers-20090609061436106.jpg Masky.jpg Others File:BKN_Masquerade.png Header-mai.jpg| se01_ep02.jpg Battles Masquerade has an amazing record. He has only lost 3 battles. Two of them were unfair the first loss was because it was two against one and the other because he faced off against the Infinity Core. In fact he lost only one battle normally, which was against Dan. Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Great Articles Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Villains